1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cognitive capacity measurement device and cognitive capacity measurement method that measures the unique cognitive capacity of individuals in order to contribute to research on brain function.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various intelligence tests and aptitude tests such as those indicated in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06-046989 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,023 were proposed as methods to measure human aptitude and capacity, and were used for education, employment and welfare, etc.